This invention relates to a bellows type view camera in which the lens carrier and image carrier are independently movable with respect to one another and are connected to one another by a bellows. More specifically, the present invention relates to the mounting apparatus for the camera, specifically, an extendable guide rail to which the lens carrier and image carrier are attached, the guide rail being extendable by adding a section to its length.